When You Touch Me Like This
by AmericanGirl420
Summary: Edited, finished, and posted as a one-shot as originally intended.


His day officially sucked.

Leaving his Economics homework on the kitchen table wasn't Finn's smartest move—especially considering how hard he and Rachel had worked on it the night before. But honestly, he could've handled that. There were like…32 days left until graduation. No way Ms. Mitchell would fail him for not turning in a graph on _equa…equarium? no…(some "e" word that had to do with supply and demand, okay?)_. Nah, Ms. Mitchell was pretty cool. But he _had_ spent a lot of time plotting those damn numbers and graphing a "cute little X" as Rachel had put it. She had been so proud of him too, peppering his face with kisses and declaring him the "smartest, most magnificent fiancé in the whole world!" As much as Finn hated not receiving a grade for all of that effort, he decided Rachel's idea of "extra credit" far surpassed anything Ms. Mitchell could record in her grade book.

Oh man, did it ever. _Shit. Not in school, Finn_…

Making a C+ on his English research paper didn't help. At this point grades didn't really matter, but still…he had kinda started caring more lately. If he had only cared more at the time, focusing on his dreams instead of wallowing in self-pity…

He did have a dream now though, and that was cool. But then there was graduation, which meant leaving almost everything and everyone he had ever known behind. That wasn't cool. It really, really sucked actually. As much as he tried to think of it as a new, exhilarating, and enriching experience (again, Rachel's words)—he couldn't help but be really depressed about the whole thing. This wasn't supposed to be easy, was it? Granted, he hadn't done much living in his 18 years, but Finn was pretty sure the next few months were going to be the hardest of his life.

Even given all of that, his day would have been okay. No matter how bad things got, Finn always had the most beautiful, most talented, and most awesome girl cheering him on, supporting him, _loving_ him—and life couldn't get any better than that.

Except that today, that awesome girl was acting really weird—and not like, normal adorable Rachel Berry weird. She was being so _quiet_ and…and _nervous_. Like just now, they were sitting beside each other in Glee club, and he had simply tried to hold her hand. She'd responded as she always did, entwining their fingers and resting her head against his shoulder. He'd felt her contented sigh against his neck, the feeling going straight to his heart (and okay, maybe he had felt it somewhere else too, but he was trying really hard not to think about that). Then, without warning, Rachel had pulled away completely. He looked over in time to see her straighten in her chair, eyes on Mr. Schue and fingers fidgeting with the hem of her yellow sundress.

What the hell? She'd been doing stuff like that _all day_, and it seriously freaked him out.

"Rachel, baby, what's wrong?" Finn brushed her bangs aside as his eyes desperately sought her own.

"Nothing, Finn. I told you. I'm fine." She glanced down for a moment as she shook her head, effectively removing his hand from her cheek.

That was it. Finn had been playing along all day, imagining every possible reason why Rachel could be upset while desperately trying to appear nonchalant and normal—maybe even a bit more upbeat than usual. This was not normal Rachel Berry behavior, no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise. And though they weren't married yet, Finn was pretty sure this was no way for a future married couple to handle their problems. Might as well bite the bullet and suffer now rather than later. If Rachel was going to leave him (and let's face it, he woke up every morning terrified his beautiful and insanely talented fiancée would realize she could do so much better) then he might as well find out now.

"No Rachel, something _is_ wrong. You've been acting weird all day, and you can deny it, but I _know_ you. I love you, and that's what I've been trying to say. I'm not good with words like you are, but I care about you so much. It's like…like we're the same person or something. Anything that happens to you, anything that goes on in your head, I want to be a part of it. But I can't do that if you won't tell me what's going on. Please, no matter what it is, just _tell me_."

Her hand caressed his face, her eyes finally (_finally!)_ looking into his. "You're so right, Finn. I love you too, and I'm sorry for my behavior today. Can you come to my house after school? We…I need to tell you something. I think you're right. We—we need to talk."

Momentarily distracted by her smile (the girl had an _amazing_ smile, okay?) he didn't realize the full implication of her words until a few seconds later. Then his heart sank, the first wave of nausea nearly sending him to his knees. "We need to talk" did not sound good. It didn't sound good at all.

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

She was gone—completely lost in _him_, in _this_—her whole world a euphoric, frenzied mess of entangled limbs and frantic movements.

"_Finn__!_ Oh, oh god…baby, _please! _Hard…harder, f-faster…_oh! _There, there,_ there!_"

One of his large hands roughly gripped her hip while the other pulled at a taut nipple. His tongue snaked out to tease her sensitive earlobe as he panted and groaned against her neck—his swollen lips confessing how good she felt and whispering all sorts of naughty promises as she whimpered and screamed beneath him. Her fingers gripped the sheets as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, his other hand sneaking between her legs to find that sensitive bundle of nerves…

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride. Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh no, I got to keep on movin'…_

Rachel automatically rolled over in bed to silence her alarm. That damn song had been interrupting her best moments for years. Disoriented, she let her foggy brain drift back into dreamland, and once again she felt Finn behind her, _inside _of her…

"Good morning, pumpkin! Rise and shine!"

Wait, what…where…? Oh…o_h no! Oh god, what if I said something out loud? This cannot be happening…_

"There are vegan blueberry pancakes in the kitchen when you finish your workout. Remember Daddy and I won't be home until late tonight, but there should be plenty of food in the refrigerator. Love you, sweetheart!" LeRoy bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead and turned to leave. "Have a great day, baby girl! And tell Finn we said hello." He flashed her a genuine smile before walking downstairs.

Well that was awkward. And really, really embarrassing.

Rachel's day had gone downhill from there. Her dream about Finn had been so intense—so _real—_and despite her best efforts, she kept replaying it again and again in her mind. Thirty minutes on the elliptical had done nothing to relieve her frustration, and when she climbed into Finn's truck at 7:30 that morning, it had taken every bit of self-control not to hike up her dress and take him right there in her Daddies' driveway.

Glee was the worst. Mr. Schue was awesome and pretty laidback when it came to PDA, so she and Finn ended up all over each other every afternoon (in a romantic and classy way, of course). Only today, when she had rested her head on his shoulder, she had breathed in his scent and was once again on her bed, Finn biting her neck as he thrust into her again and again. She had wanted to kiss him so badly, to _touch _and _taste_ him everywhere, but they were in school and that just couldn't happen. So she had pulled away, desperately trying to think of something—_anything_ other than the boy beside her.

As much as she prided herself on being a good actress, Rachel knew she was probably acting strange. She had just hoped Finn wouldn't notice…at least not until they had made it back to her house after school.

But he _had_ noticed, and she knew all about his insecurities. He was probably making up some horrible, tragic scenario in his mind, completely oblivious to the fact that his incredibly horny fiancée wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her on top of the piano—with or without an audience, because at this point it really didn't matter. _Rachel!_

Of course Finn was right, and she needed to share this…this _problem_ with him. They had a very active, healthy, and adventurous (she's pretty sure giving him a blow job at the kitchen table the night before counted as "adventurous") sex life. He was always _so _good to her too—so loving, caring, and unselfish. But this dream Finn had also been so strong and …_dominating_. How could she tell him that when she herself didn't understand it? How could she even talk about this at all? Ugh, what a disaster.

She took a deep breath and closed her bedroom door, mentally preparing herself to walk downstairs and talk to Finn.

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

Finn watched, mesmerized, as she walked downstairs—long, tan legs bending and flexing as she casually pulled her hair back. Even in a tank top and sweats, Rachel was breathtaking. Knowing that they were alone for the next few hours had his heart racing, his hands desperate to touch every inch of that gorgeous skin...

But they weren't here for that, he had to remind himself. No, they were here to talk—and to be honest, Finn was terrified. If Rachel no longer wanted to be with him, he wasn't sure he could take it. Of course he would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant letting her go. But oh, how he prayed he wouldn't have to.

"Okay, so I…um, I guess I've been acting kind of weird today," she began, her shaky voice interrupting his thoughts. She sat down beside him on the sofa, careful not to get too close. He watched her fingers nervously pull at a few stray hairs, her eyes focused on the ground. "I…"—_deep breath, Rachel_—"I need to tell you something. I'm not really sure how to say it though…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes landing on everything in the room except his face.

"Rachel, we've been over this." Finn grasped her tiny hands in his. "I love you, and you love me. Whatever you have to say won't change that. Ever. But please baby, I'm getting really worried here. Just _tell_ me."

She sat up at those words, determination replacing the anxiety he had sensed just moments before. Now _that_ was the Rachel Berry he knew and loved.

"You're right, Finn." She gave him a quick (albeit self-conscious) smile. "Last night, I uh…I had a dream. About you…a-about us."

_Dream_. There it was again. After the last few months, Finn was so sick of that damn word. But why would a dream have his fiancée acting this way? Unless…unless his biggest fear had come true, and somehow she'd discovered in this dream that he wasn't worthy of her. Had she dreamed about their lives together in New York? Had he held her back, preventing her from becoming the star she would inevitably become—with or without him? And why wasn't she talking? She couldn't just leave him hanging like this, as if that one statement cleared everything up. Finn was more confused than ever.

"Go on, Rach, what did you dream…about us?" He squeezed her hand, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Well, I…you…" She stood up suddenly, pulling her hands away and pacing around the room. _I have to tell him. Just get it over with, say it, and forget we ever had this conversation. It's Finn. He won't think less of me—and if he does, well better to find out now rather than after we're married…_

"Well, we…we were in my room, on…on my bed." She chewed her bottom lip, eyes closed as if she were replaying the whole thing in her mind. "I could feel you everywhere, your body against mine, and the way you _touched_ me Finn, so strong and—and _forceful_. I just can't stop thinking about it—all day long, on the way to school, _at_ school, in the choir room, right now…"

Wait…what? _Holy. Shit._ Finn totally was not expecting that. Did Rachel—_his _Rachel—just admit to having a kinky sex dream about him?

This was the best day of his life. He was sure of it.

"Please don't think badly of me, Finn. It…it was just a dream, and I think you know how much I enjoy our lovemaking. I'm not—"

His lips crashed into hers, effectively cutting off an unnecessary sentence. She immediately hoisted herself up in his arms, legs wound tightly around his waist as her teeth sank into his bottom lip. He squeezed her ass and ground against her, desperately needing more contact, more friction, more _Rachel_…

"Bedroom," she managed to gasp as she pulled at his shirt, needing to feel him—_all_ of him. He fumbled up the stairs as their tongues continued their passionate battle for control. To his credit, Finn only stopped once to pin Rachel against the wall, pressing his hips into hers. "Need you, Finn," she whimpered, clawing at his scalp. "_Please_…"

He managed to make it to her bedroom, practically throwing his tiny fiancée onto the waiting mattress. She wanted forceful? He could handle that. And judging from the growl that escaped her throat, he could handle it pretty well.

Discarding her tank top, Rachel reached for his belt, hands shaking from anticipation and desire. Finn grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms above her head with one hand as the other fondled her left breast. Without warning, his talented tongue made its way from her collarbone down to an aching nipple, the warmth of his mouth encircling and teasing as she writhed beneath him. She had wanted—no, _needed_—this all day. The build-up had been agonizing and intense, her desire so powerful at times that she had felt herself on the brink of tears. Now she felt herself on the brink of something else—something _glorious_.

He kneeled at the foot of her bed, strong hands pulling her closer to his eager tongue. In an instant her shorts and panties found their way to the floor.

"Oh god baby, you're so _wet_…" She could feel his warm breath against her core, which only fueled the fire threatening to overtake her at any moment. He was so, so close to where she needed him most, his fingers digging into her thighs as he kept her spread wide before him. She closed her eyes, begging him to do something—_anything—_to give her the release she so desperately wanted. If she angled her hips just a bit, then maybe…

Nothing. She opened her eyes to see him crawling over her, his lips finding their way to that sensitive spot behind her ear. "Tell me about your dream, Rachel."

She felt the husky whisper against her ear, but she was too far gone to respond with anything but a broken sob. "N-no baby, _please_…I ca—I can't take this. Please Finn, oh god..._touch _me." The tortured look on her face melted his resolve, her eyes pleading with him to put an end to it all. His fingers traced the length of her thigh and finally, _finally_ found their way to her throbbing center.

"_Oh! _Oh god…_yes_!" she hissed, her hips immediately bucking off the bed. He teased her slick folds, one finger playing with the taut bundle of nerves as another rested against her entrance.

"I-I need…oh! _There!_ More, oh god, m-more…" He thrust one finger inside as he settled back on his knees, placing a gentle kiss to her inner-thigh and marveling at the extent of her arousal.

"No, Rachel. No more until you do what I say. Now…tell me about your dream." She shivered, his forceful tone sending shockwaves throughout her body. She took a deep breath, trying so hard to focus on anything but the movement between her thighs.

"You…you had me bent over the edge of the bed, and you were…were inside of me, _fucking _me. And I was begging you to go faster, and…and _harder_."

_Oh shit. _ Finn had never been so turned on in his life. He added another finger, the other hand freeing his throbbing cock from the strict confines of his jeans.

"Good girl. So good, baby. You do what I say and I'll reward you." He began thrusting his fingers faster, watching as she pinched and clawed at her own breasts. "Now, go on. Keep talking."

She arched her back, crying out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "It…you felt so _good. _Then you pulled my hair, and your fingers were gripping my hip hard enough to bruise, and it…it just made everything so much _better _somehow."

Rachel must have been a really good girl this time, because suddenly she felt the warm strength of his tongue lapping at her clit. "_Yes! _Oh…d-don-don't stop!" Her moans and screams filled the room as Finn continued his oral assault. He'd made her suffer long enough. Curling his fingers just so, he gave her tiny nub one final nudge before her entire world exploded.

Finn watched as Rachel's body trembled and spasmed, her mouth open in a silent scream as the tension slowly, deliciously left her in waves. They had only been intimate a few months, but he had never seen his fiancée come so hard. And he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did now, her hair a tangled, sweaty mess—and the unmistakable look of complete satisfaction on her face.

"That was..._wow_," she breathed, her mind still reeling. As her eyes gradually regained focus, Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Finn's adorable, self-satisfied smirk. "Someone is rather proud of himself, I see," she giggled, her fingers playing with the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Their lips met—less rushed and heated this time, but slow and full of promise. "I love _you_, Finn Hudson," Rachel sighed, her hand gently caressing his cheek. "And I'm proud of you too. I'm _always_ proud of you."

It didn't take long for their sweet kisses to intensify, Rachel once again feeling a familiar ache—no, _e__mptiness_—that only one person in this world could alleviate. It was then she realized how selfish she had been, so lost in her own desire that Finn's need—his obvious discomfort—had been neglected. They were well rehearsed by now, very aware of each other's bodies and what flick of the wrist or swipe of the thumb could send the other reeling into an abyss of ecstasy. Rachel's hand snaked its way down Finn's lower abdomen, taking hold of his throbbing length as she flashed him her filthiest grin.

"Wait…ah, oh god…n-no, Rach, please…" Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, reluctantly but effectively removing it from its current location. "I almost lost it watching you. I…I want to finish that dream of yours…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" she purred. Finn watched, mesmerized, as she stood up and bent over the edge of the bed…

Before Rachel had time to think, he was behind her, running his hands along every inch of skin he could reach. His large hands cupped her breasts, roughly squeezing and pinching as he breathed against her neck. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby," he breathed, bending down to align himself at her dripping core. She let out a strangled sob, moving her hips wildly as she sought the pressure her body so desperately needed. Her fingers sunk into the sheets, tears stinging her eyes as she pleaded with him to take her, to fuck her, to make her _his_.

He kicked her feet apart, effectively gaining easy access as he stilled her hips, his fingers sinking into soft flesh as he surged forward.

"_Ah..aaah..oooooh_," she groaned, finally feeling that tingling, _perfect _fullness she had longed for all day. His hard body molded against hers, their sweat mingling and skin sticking to each other as they found a familiar rhythm.

Rachel struggled to breathe, one hand reaching back to fist itself in Finn's hair. This was _finally_ happening—everything she had fantasized about all day. But she needed more…

"H-harder, Finn. _Please…_harder!" she cried, all embarrassment and inhibition replaced by an overwhelming need for release.

It had taken all of Finn's self-restraint not to fuck Rachel senseless downstairs, but to hear his girl scream those words as he took her from behind made something within him snap. He bent his knees, one hand grabbing the bedding for leverage as the other caressed just below her navel, slowly finding its way downward.

"I love you so much," he whispered, their lips and tongues meeting in a searing kiss. His fingers finally found their destination, pressing just above where their bodies joined. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes as she gasped, her mouth agape and eyes rolling back in pleasure. Without any further warning, he began to piston his hips—pounding into her as she screamed beneath him with each thrust.

One hand continued its teasing, circular motions as the other entangled itself in her flowing hair, pulling back to expose the delicate skin above her collarbone. He bit down just as she lifted one leg, allowing him to reach deeper than he ever had before. Her walls began to contract, her body convulsing as she screamed his name again and again. Finally—_finally_—he let himself go, her name a hymn upon his lips as all of the day's tension, worry, and ecstasy washed through him.

* * *

They clung to each other—both exhausted, out of breath, and bodies tingling from their fervent lovemaking only moments before. Rachel lay on her side, her back pressed firmly against Finn's chest as he gently caressed every inch of skin he could reach.

"That was absolutely perfect, Finn," she breathed, beyond gratified and so ready to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

"_You're_ perfect, Rachel."

...She waited until Finn was asleep to really contemplate those words. Her whole life had been a constant struggle to be perfect—to prove that no matter what other people thought, she was _better_. Unfortunately, no matter what she accomplished or how good her performances, she never felt good enough. Could it be that she had found someone who actually loved her for..._her_? Maybe, just maybe things would all work out.


End file.
